Something Beautiful
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *There was absolutely nothing in Zack's life that he would have changed at that moment.* Zelly. MARRIEDVERSE.


**I've been on a Mark-Paul Gosselaar oh my God he's in Saved By the Bell how cute is he kick, and I'm pretty much in love with Zack and Kelly's relationship especially when they get older and get married and I wanted to do something with them having a baby and Zack being the most adorable daddy on the planet. So here you have this. Enjoy =)**

**Title: **_Something Beautiful_

**Summary: **_There was absolutely nothing in Zack's life that he would have changed at that moment._

**Genre: **_Family_

**Rating: **_K-K+_

**Characters: **_Zack Morris, Kelly Morris, and (mentioned) AC Slater_

**OC Characters: **_Melyssa Jessie Morris_

* * *

><p><strong>Something Beautiful<strong>

Zack Morris looked blissfully down at the little bundle he held in his arms. Just fourteen hours ago, he and his beautiful wife Kelly were sitting at home before her water broke. It had taken four of those hours to push before their daughter Melyssa Jessie Morris was brought into their lives. Zack had done all he could not to pass out at that moment when he had laid eyes on her.

After much visiting from their friends and gleeing over how gorgeous Melyssa looked, Kelly had finally been able to get some sleep while Zack kept a close and careful eye on his little girl.

Gently rocking in the chair beside his wife's hospital bed, Zack cradled Melyssa in his arms snugly. She was sound asleep, her pretty hazel eyes closed behind soft eyelids. Her teeny little hands were tucked under her chin and her light blonde fuzzy hair was hidden under a pink hat. She was breathing softly and even ly with small little baby snores escaping now and then. Zack grinned and gently took her hand in his fingers, kissing it. He ran his thumb softly across her tiny little fingers, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was now a daddy. Truth be told, he'd wanted to be a parent with Kelly since they met, but now that it was _real_, it was almost _un_-real.

Melyssa crinkled her nose up and gave a big, squeaky yawn making Zack laugh a little. He grinned wider and kissed her hand again. "You're so cute," he smiles and carefully re-adjusted her in his arms. "You look just like your mommy. Absolutely beautiful." Melyssa curled her fingers around Zack's in response, but never woke.

Contrary to what Slater thought, Zack had a feeling that he had a very easy-going daughter. He was, however, dreading the day he would have to beat boys off of her. Zack softly laughed. "Look at me. You're not even a day old and I'm already over-protecting you," he grinned and gently ran a finger across her cheek. "Of course, with Mommy's looks you're going to be a mega catch." Melyssa sighed softly in her sleep as a response.

Kelly stirred a little bit and yawned, not actually waking up. Zack looked over at her and grinned, knowing what a wonderful mother she would be. Kelly had positively glowed throughout her pregnancy, but the moment she held their daughter in her arms, Zack saw nothing but pure love and radiance on her face. There would be no better mother than Kelly Grace Morris.

Melyssa yawned again and stretched herself out in Zack's arms. "Oh, I remember you doing that in Mommy's belly you little stretcher," Zack laughed and loosened the blanket around his daughter's little body. When she settled back down, she snuggled herself against Zack's chest, her little hand resting above his heart. Beaming, Zack grinned absolutely loving this moment. He rocked her a little sloer, getting into a soothing rhythm. He was completely in love with this little girl he and Kelly had made and was pretty sure he couldn't love anyone (besides Kelly herself) more.

Growing up, Zack had always hated responsibility. Now, he was pretty darn sure that being a dad was going to be the best responsibility he'd ever have. He was going to make Melyssa his whole world and give her nothing but the best that he could. He could strive to be the perfect dad and do whatever it took to make his daughter happy. Sitting there now holding his baby girl, Zack finally understoof the meaning of no greater love than that of your first-born child. He was extremely grateful to have that opportunity and feel the immense love and pride he did at that very moment.

Marrying Kelly was the greatest day in Zack's life. Seeing their daughter being born was just as good. There was absolutely nothing in his life he would have changed. Everything was perfect. Everything was beautiful.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Tell me about it! =)<strong>

Jay


End file.
